


Prompt: "Touch"

by Galysh_Sky



Series: Egnimatic Eizavie Tales [1]
Category: Tales of Berseria, Tales of Zestiria
Genre: M/M, Maotelus (mentioned) - Freeform, Theodora (mentioned)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 04:33:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19288216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galysh_Sky/pseuds/Galysh_Sky
Summary: Some more DS!AU world-building. No that date is not wrong.





	Prompt: "Touch"

**Author's Note:**

> Some more DS!AU world-building. No that date is not wrong.

 

**140 BCS**

“What are you…” Zaveid starts but his voice trails off when Eizen runs his fingers trough his hair and gives him one of his patented looks. Though it’s nothing more than a slant of his eyebrow, Zaveid has little trouble reading the unspoken words and he sinks back into the bed. The calloused hand continues brushing through his hair, fingers intertwining with the various strands and teasing out the knots. It drifts down his neck, fingers digging briefly into a sore muscle before moving onwards towards his shoulders. Zaveid stirs at that, more ingrained instinct, than fear but the hand falls away immediately. It’s vaguely grating that Eizen is just as attuned to his body language, as he is to the latter’s facial expressions. The hand returns to his head, and remains there for a while, before resuming its careless wanderings. This time it moves down his arm, chasing after the tattoos that lay inked in his skin. Zaveid shifts his arm compliantly, stretching it out so that Eizen has a greater canvas to work across. Another hand dances lightly across his skin, the faintest of touches that are doing something to his gut. There’s nothing sexual about the gestures, and though he’s been on the verge of sleep for what feels like hours, the feather light touches are enough to keep him awake.

Once more the hands fall away before they can touch upon anything problematic and it irritates him. He has nothing to fear from Eizen, he knows this in his bones, and yet his body still flinches unbidden. He sighs into the mattress and rises onto his elbow. Eizen sits a little further up the bed, leaning back against the bed board. His hands are once more in his lap. Zaveid huffs and drags himself closer until he can flop his body mass across the pirate’s legs. It’s not the most comfortable position, and he scoots even closer after a heartbeat. Eizen remains still as he maneuvers around him, which Zaveid finds isn’t what he wants either. He sits up again, crossing his legs as he peers at Eizen in semi-frustration. The pirate captain has the gall to look amused. Zaveid rolls his eyes pointedly and turns away, presenting his back to the pirate. “Touch me.” The words slip out of his mouth with little planning, but he doesn’t regret them.

“I was touching you,” Eizen answers, his voice a low rumble, but Zaveid shakes his head before the sound has finished fading.

“Not like that, I want…” he trails off. The sensation that he’s chasing is clear in his head, but the words are lacking. He wants Eizen’s fingers in his wings, but he doesn’t have those anymore. Failing that, he wants them on his skin, his back, his neck, anywhere that they had carved their mark into his flesh. He’s aware that even now in a place that he considers home with someone that he trusts implicitly, he’s tensing up. His body reacting to his thoughts without care for the logic behind him. Eizen won’t hurt him, but that doesn’t mean that Eizen hasn’t hurt him before. The scars on his back aren’t just from the church’s blows. “I need you to hold me.” He adds a ‘please’ as an afterthought, but even saw he finds himself staring at the bed sheet rather than over his shoulder. Nothing moves for what feels like an eternity, but then the bed frame creaks. A hand comes to rest on his shoulder, and though he doesn’t flinch, it’s a close thing.

“Are you sure?”

“That I want you to hold me?” Zaveid’s voice cracks halfway through, but neither of them mentions it. “I need you to touch me right now, Cap. Just… I can’t, okay? It’s… I can still feel their fingers.” It’s more than he’d intended to say, but Eizen has always had that effect on him. It was easier back when the latter had been distracted by his inner dragon but ever since he’d returned, it had become harder to slip a lie past his nose.

“Okay. Tell me to stop and I will,” Eizen’s voice is warm air brushing against his ear and Zaveid shivers unconsciously. There are hands on his skin again, firm and unwieldy, they press into his shoulders seeing out tension. Lips brush the side of his neck. Chaste little butterfly kisses that track his pulse. He falls back with a low sigh, relaxing further as Eizen’s arms wrap around him in a loose cuddle. The lips continue their path, skimming over everything that they can reach, and its good. Its good. Zaveid lifts his own arm, and turns Eizen’s head, pressing his own kiss against the thin lips. They part underneath the pressure, and his tongue slips inside, lazily exploring his friend’s mouth. Eizen lets him dictate the pace, his eyes closed and a pleased hum escaping from his mouth. Zaveid leans further in, twisting his body till he can comfortable straddle Eizen’s hips. He leaves the mouth, lavishing his attention onto the pale neck and further down to where the shirt collar begins. Eizen twitches in his grasp, his breath shortening and curls closer as well, his fingers splay out across his waist.

“Cap,” Zaveid murmurs into Eizen’s shoulder. The word slips out in between to kisses. The latter shivers again when he hears it, and Zaveid chuckles quietly. He leans back some, just enough to be able to meet the other’s gaze. Eizen looks back at him, lips slightly parted, and eyes that are brewing with interest. “Would you be okay with trying something new?” Zaveid asks, though there is nothing new about this request, his brain is quick to remind him.

“Of course,” Eizen replies. He tilts his head slightly, a clear invitation to continue.

Zaveid inhales, holding it for a few seconds, before he exhales and asks, “will you have sex with me?” Eizen’s arched eyebrow conveys clear confusion, and Zaveid snickers humorlessly. “I meant, will you fuck me, I’m aware that sex between us is nothing new. Spirits! It’s older than this building.”

Eizen snorts at him and looks adorably despairing. When he speaks though, his words are calm. “To clarify, is this your way of asking if you can ride me or?”

“No,” Zaveid replies, he hooks his arm around one of Eizen’s and flops backwards dragging the other man with him. “Like this,” he continues, raising his legs to hook them around the pirate’s waist. “With you up there.” He changes his grip and guides Eizen to lean over him. “That’s what I’m asking for.”

 “And you’re alright with this?”

 “Wouldn’t be asking if I wasn’t.” Despite the disbelieving look that Eizen grants him for that blatant lie, Zaveid keeps his gaze fixed on his friend. “At the end of the day, I trust you, Eizen. That’s all there is to it.”

Eizen kisses him without a word. When he pulls away again, they are both breathless. “Alright, we’re taking it slowly though and you will talk to me.”

“Of course,” Zaveid agrees, “If it gets to be too much, I’ll just switch positions.” He grins as Eizen groans and leans up to kiss him sweetly. “Your face will stay stuck like that if you keep it up, Cap~”

It’s not that Zaveid bears any strong dislike for the act of sex, in fact he quite enjoys it. When Theodora had been a physical presence besides him, instead of just a figment slipping ever so slowly from his mind, he had shared his first kiss with her. It had been an awkward thing and they had both laughed about it, cradled in the wind’s grasp. Kissing Eizen was different, it had always felt more dangerous for starters, even with the church punishing severely those careless to be caught fraternizing. What had started as a careless drunken mistake had rapidly disintegrated into one of his most dangerous long-term plans. Falling in love with the dragon that you were supposed to execute, was hardly a good idea, discovering that your vey essence was responsible for prolonging his sanity. What did a small promise matter face with such a solution.

Still the result had been this. Eizen was still alive, kissed him regularly without being drunk and wasn’t going to turn into a dragon ever again. It wasn’t a bad ending, even if his shoulder still ached sometimes and he occasionally missed the feeling of wind in his feathers. Maotelus could take his dumb ‘ _you can’t purify dragons’_ law and shove it back up his scaled ass, or better yet revoke it.

“You’re thinking too loudly,” Eizen’s voice is a sleepy rumble.

“Was not,” Zaveid mumbles, he shifts lazily pressing closer against his friend’s side. “And if I was it’s your fault anyway.”

“How so?”

“Just cause.” He snickers quietly at Eizen’s disgruntled huff and stretches up to bump their noses together. “Don’t worry about it, Cap’, it’s nothing bad.” Eizen hums in reply and his arm settles a little more firmly across Zaveid’s back, it’s an unspoken request _to ‘stop thinking and go to sleep.’_ As he has no plans for the evening and he’s been wonderfully tired out, Zaveid is content to follow it.


End file.
